


in the end you will love me

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyking!Sam, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	in the end you will love me

Inspired by the Suite!verse by leonidaslion


End file.
